The Everlasting Wanderer
by Abyss the Hedgehog
Summary: The idea had been in my head for quite some time, so here you go, my first LoL fanfic, featuring OC wandering around Valoran. Featuring... many characters, I suppose. Forgive me any grammar/spelling mistakes.


**Hey everyone. I thought I may come up with a LoL fanfic, so here you go. Instead of mere interactions with champions, I thought I can come up with a journey around Valoran. Featuring OC, who will become a Champion later, but not before he gets to know the all sides of Valoran. Enjoy. **

The heavy northern winds of Freljord kept assaulting him. He really didn't mind that. He got used to it some time ago. When you're dead for so long, you really stop caring.

Casper Stratoavis sighed. He had just arrived to Valoran and, of course, he happened to land in this unforgiving place. It was bad enough that most of people around were giving him a cold shoulder, likely associating him with some kind of an undead or worse, a being from Shadow Isles. He really didn't care. As long as they weren't openly aggressive, he was more than content.

He arrived to Valoran out of curiosity. His only purpose in life had been journey. Up until his contact with Void, he was only but a mere mortal with too much curiosity behind his belt. It backfired at him, backfired spectacularly when he saw the very essence of the Void, just by pure accident.

Casper touched the deteriorated face he had. The exposure to Void's power melted off most of his skin and muscles, leaving him only with a bloody, twisted remains of said face. He would likely die, had it not for two beings from the Void that decided he's not worthy of death and entered his mind, body and soul, saving him from abyss, but leaving him with deteriorated face. Their names: Daeva and Raguel, going under titles of "the Spellspinner" and "the Angel of Death". They were the only thing that allowed Casper to hold on his dear life, possibly for indefinite amount of time. He decided to put this power to a good use and declined to ally with any greater power on Valoran, instead preferring to simply be neutral in the conflicts, learn about this new world and observe as long as possible before retreating to a safe place and resuming his investigations.

Stratoavis adjusted his leather black longcoat and started pondering. He was curious about resident politics. How were they working?

"Perhaps I can get some knowledge from a tavern or two..." He muttered.

"Agreed." Deep, masculine voice of Daeva responded.

"Just don't get into any trouble." Girly, feminine voice of Raguel added.

"Well, as long as they don't do anything, they're free to leave the tavern in one piece..." Two crimson red longswords on Casper's back shined ominously. They were his treasure, a gift funded by his parents when he reached puberty. Now, with the powers given him by Void representatives, he rarely used them, but when he did, the heads were going off. How did he managed to keep them for so long, he didn't know. In country he was coming from, the rules strictly forbid all kinds of weapons in hands of civilians.

Casper entered the tavern and just a second later he found himself under heavy glares of resident customers and troublemakers. Disregarding the atmosphere, he made his way to the bartender.

"Morning, my good man." He greeted the bearded man behind the bar. "A cup of water if you have one."

"Will do." Strangely enough, the bartender seemed way more enthusiastic and friendly comparing to the rest of his comrades. "First time in Freljord?" He asked, pouring water into cup.

"Correct. First time in Valoran, to be precise."

"Shadow Isles? Ionia? Bilgewater?"

"Nah, I'm from far north." Casper took a cup and nodded. "Far, far north."

"How did you get here then, my friend? No one in Valoran has such far-reaching contacts."

"Well, the first halfway was fairly easy. All I had was to catch a ship from my homeland to Shadow Isles. Then, with the help of one particularly friendly fellow, I made a boat to get here."

"...You were on Shadow Isles?"

"Yeah. I'm not an undead, mind you, though I may look like one." Casper adjusted his black hat, showing more of his bloodied, twisted face. "Anyway, I've just came here. People aren't too friendly, sadly."

"Oh, Freljord doesn't have pleasant experiences with undead."

"Huh... Just out of curiosity, my good man, you're not from here, correct?"

"Aye. I was born in Bilgewater. It's far southeast from here. Used to be a pirate, but after picking the wrong target to fight, I decided it's not worth the trouble and settled here.

"I see." Casper took a drink. "Tell me, my friend, how the local politics work?"

"The politics?"

"I want a comparison. In the land I come from, politicians are... uh, far from competent. What's the system?"

"Naturally, a monarchy. At least here in Freljord."

"A monarchy, you say?"

"Aye. Currently Freljord is ruled by King Tryndamere and Queen Ashe. The former is also the leader of Freljord's barbarians while the latter rules over the Tribe of Frost Archer. Perhaps I shouldn't boast, but His Majesty likes to visit this place from time to time."

"Lucky you then."

"Oh, indeed. I serve the best ale in Freljord, my good friend, bested only by famous Graggy Ice. Want one?"

"Nah, I'll pass. With my current condition, all high-percentage drinks tend to hurt a little bit too much."

"Oh right, I forgot. Mind if I ask about the cause?"

"Void." Much to Casper's displeasure, the whole place became silent and all but all people in the room turned their eyes on him. "What?" He asked nobody in particular. "An unfortunate accident and too much curiosity, right?"

"We do not tolerate creatures of the Void here." One of the men in the tavern rose up, axe in hand. He was easily towering over Stratoavis's tall, but skinny figure.

"I do not care about your tolerance, whether it's someone affected by Void, an undead or a bottle of milk." Casper replied darkly, eying the much larger adversary. "For the sake of this tavern, let's calm down."

"Not until you're out of here!"

"...I really don't want to attack back, but say something like that again and I'll break your damn wrists in half." There was a long silence after his words, a silence which seemed like forever.

The barbarian was fast. Way faster than Casper expected him to be, but not fast enough for someone enhanced by Void creatures. The man with deteriorated face dodged the swing of an axe and retaliated with a straight left to opponent's stomach, making him stagger back.

"Do that again and I'll strike back again." He warned the man, eying him with caution.

"Bastard..." The barbarian spat back.

"Whatever. Let me finish my water and I'm out of here." Stratoavis shrugged.

"And here I thought you're gonna do a follow-up." Daeva sighed. "Well played."

"Yup. It would be bad to lay a smackdown for so many people..." Raguel added, sighing as well.

"Yeah." Casper agreed, finishing the drink. "Sorry for all sort of inconvenience." He said to the now silent bartender after paying for the water. "Avast, my dear people. I hope we won't meet again." He said to all customers in the tavern, going to the exit. It was then when his way got obscured by some other barbarian. This one was black-haired and with a carefully-trimmed beard, as well as without anything on his chest. The awkward silence when he and Casper bumped into each other permitted for some time.

"Excuse me, my good man, but can you please get out of my way?" Stratoavis wasn't in a mood for sudden obstacles in his way. "Your kin just informed me that the likes of me are not welcome in here, so I'll be on my way to the another tavern." The black-haired man wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Oh great, we stomped on his button." Daeva sighed, this time with noticeable exhaust in his voice.

"Who said that Freljordians are not hospitable?" He asked. He had a powerful, booming voice. Voice of the leader. Casper noticed that suddenly all people in the tavern appeared to be ashamed... Could it be? "WELL? WHO SAID IT?" The black-haired man yelled at the top of his lungs.

"No need to shout, my friend. I was leaving anyway." Stratoavis tried to calm the whole situation down, to no effect. "The guy that holds by his stomach did it, by the way." He added, making his leave. Much to his surprise, black-haired man caught up with him just few minutes later.

"You have to excuse me and my people." He said. "Such things shouldn't happen."

"Your people? You're that Tinkermare guy?"

"Tryndamere, but yes." Barbarian King corrected Stratoavis. "You don't seem surprised."

"Should I? In my homeland politicians try identifying themselves with normal people. Too bad it doesn't really work for them."

"The only difference between me and my people is that I happen to be their leader. Everyone could be on my position."

"Enough with the politics, my good friend. You won't mind if I call you like that, Sir?"

"Nah, not at all. I don't like the honorifics they give me either." Tryndamere laughed. "But I didn't seem to get your name."

"Casper Stratoavis. Self-appointed Everlasting Wanderer."

**And there you go. I know it's a bit short, but I suppose next chapters will be longer. If you have any suggestions or have noticed any mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out. Other than that, enjoy. :)**


End file.
